Half Hearted
by iidaten
Summary: Fuuma too cared towards his friend than his Kamui. He didn’t aware what Kamui felt about this…
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Fuuma too cared towards his friend than his Kamui. He didn't aware what Kamui felt about this…

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, a little angsty now

Note: my first fanfic here XD,sorry for all the mistakes here and there. About the grammar, pronounce, and else please tell me if its sucks, wrong etc. Reviews will be good for my health! Enjoy!

* * *

Kamui turned his heel back from his way to Fuuma's class. He already knew it; Fuuma wouldn't come back home with him again today. Kamui watched the floor for a moment; saw something interesting there than went to Fuuma's class, he leaned his back to a wall and sighed heavily.

He frowned thinking back about Fuuma's excuse to him why he couldn't go back home together a few days ago, maybe for a few days or weeks or months, who knows. Fuuma said he had to pay a visit to his friend in Ueno hospital. Sayaka Yuri. A tall girl, with long-black-silky hairs that flow gracefully when she walked, big brown eyes similar with fuuma's, and pretty damn genius, but unfortunately she had a dangerous disease or God-knows-what and now she was in a critical condition. Kamui couldn't fully understood this. He still understood why Fuuma had to visit his classmate friend who in a critical condition, Fuuma always concerned about other peoples being, he was a kind-hearted after all, but still, why he had to visit his friend EVERYDAY? And it's a GIRL…

Kamui decided to come back home finally, it's such a waste waiting Fuuma, he thought. That's when someone patted his shoulder and pulled him back, he almost stumbled because this.

"Kamui," Kamui looked up and saw two brown eyes which looked down to Kamui's violet eyes

"Fuuma, what're you doing here?," Kamui asked.

"I want to meet you. What else?" Fuuma said as he kissed Kamui's forehead, lucky for them no one saw it.

"You have to visit your friends, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I really want to meet you," Fuuma's eyes held a seriousness with his firm voice. That part of him which make Kamui always smiled and let a warm feeling flew in his heart.

Kamui's face softened a little. "Do you want to visit her with me?," Kamui didn't know why he offered this in the first place.

"Are you sure? You don't have to if you-" Kamui raised his hands and cutted Fuuma's words

"No problem. Let's go before it's too dark" Fuuma smiled and took kamui's hand.

"Excuse me," Fuuma and Kamui entered a hospital room. The evening sunray irradiating the dark room peacefully. The sounds of the crowd city outside and peoples conversations about many things gather in a certain evening atmosphere which so comfortable.

"Ah, Monou-kun," a middle-aged woman, Kamui believed she was Sayaka's mother, greeted them and let them in. "Come in, come in. And… who is this?"

"My name is shirou kamui, Fuuma's friend" Kamui bowed his body slightly and that woman smiled a little

"Nice to meet you, Shirou-kun," She turned to Fuuma and (still) smiled. "She already waiting for you, Monou-kun".

Fuuma nodded once and went forward to Sayaka's bed, Kamui followed behind him but a hand blocked his way.

"Shirou-kun, can we just talk outside?" Sayaka's mother asked. Kamui took a glance at Fuuma, who already beside Sayaka's bed. Kamui saw Fuuma's eyes filled with concern and care toward Sayaka, Kamui just nodded his head and went outside. When they already outside, Kamui leaned his back on the wall and took a glance again at Fuuma.

"I never saw you before," Sayaka's mother shocked Kamui a little,

"Yes, we are in different class but I decide to come with Fuuma today. Am I such a bother?"

"No, of course no. You're a nice boy," Kamui smiled and let her talked. "I always afraid if this will be her last time. I will grant whatever her wish right now," she paused as she closed her eyes. "She said she wanted to meet with Monou-kun last week, I called him and asked him to accompany her and he did it everyday".

"Yes, of course. He's really nice to everyone after all," Kamui forced a little smile form on his face, but actually he felt panic arise in his heart but he let her continued. "Monou-kun is so kind. He's always in sayaka side, talk about many things, smile and laugh together. He is so careful, full with concern and takes care of sayaka. Guess he has the same feeling towards sayaka"

The last words echoed in Kamui's head, there was a painful feeling in his heart. "Sayaka like Monou-kun a lot, it's not a merely fancy feeling, it's love. Look at them. They look perfect, right?"

Kamui knew that Sayaka's mother didn't mean to hurt his feeling but Kamui still felt that painful feeling in his heart growing. Suddenly, Kamui stood upright and excuse his farewell. "I'm sorry, but I just remember there's something that I need to do"

"You don't want to wait Monou-kun?"

"Please don't tell Fuuma. I'm sorry for being a bother. Excuse me," with that, Kamui walked away, half running.


	2. Chapter 2

does anyone read this? lol  
thank you for xxtokidokixx, my lovely Beta Reader :)

* * *

Kamui couldn't deny that he felt so troubled with Fuuma visiting Saya every day. Moreover, after her mom had said that Saya had fallen head over heels for Fuuma, and that Fuuma felt the same way as her? Just what the hell…

It was already dark by the time he arrived home. He opened his door and found that Subaru hadn't come back from his workplace. Maybe he would come home in three hours. He was always like that, sometimes even bringing Seishirou-san along with him. However, Kamui didn't protest much since Seishirou-san who supports their life both mentally and physically. Physically just in Subaru's case.

Kamui didn't bother to make some food for dinner or Subaru; he just went straight to his room and closed the door.

Feeling the silence of his neighborhood wrapped him. Kamui just leaned his back on the door and let his eyes wandered outside the windows. He started thinking back about what Saya's mother had said to him.

Maybe what she'd said to him was true… maybe Fuuma felt the same way as Saya, and maybe… they would make a perfect couple. Kamui felt his throat tighten and his eyes teary. No, he wouldn't let himself start crying over a stupid thing like this. Stupid thing and stupid Fuuma for caring his friend!

Kamui's train of thought was disturbed by his cell phone. He stared at the screen. It was Fuuma. Good, he remembered me when I'm already home, Kamui thought sarcastically. He'd need three miscalls from Fuuma until Kamui decided to picked it up.

"Kamui, are you okay?," Fuuma… as concerned as always

"Yeah, why?" Kamui replied lazily. There was a little annoyance hinted in his voice and Fuuma could hear that very clearly.

"…are you angry with me?"

A desperate sigh escaped from Kamui. "Why do you think so?"

"Well you just left me, and where are you now?"

Good, he didn't even know his position right now. "I'm in my home, of course. Where do you think am I?"

"I'm going there"

"It's already late. Subaru just arrived a few minutes ago with Seishirou-san"

"And what's the problem? It's not like we're going to disturb them, right?" Fuuma was still persistent and somehow it made it so Kamui almost couldn't hold his temper

"Fuuma, please, I wanna have a good rest tonight. We can talk tomorrow at school, okay? Now let me sleep. Good night" Kamui then hung up, threw his phone and collapsed on his comfy bed. He stared at his buzzing phone with Fuuma's name on the screen but he ignored it and closed his tired eyes.

x o x o x o x o

After almost 30 minutes Fuuma searching the entire school, he found Kamui in his own class sitting in the farthest table separated from the others. Of course he would be here, Fuuma thought. The shorter boy had his palm supported his chin and he ate lazily, or maybe he just stabbing the food for exactly. He didn't feel like eating right now.

Kamui could see Fuuma from the corner of his violet eyes, but he still ignored him, until someone mentioned his name. Damn it!

"Oh, monou-kun. Shirou-kun is over there"

"Yes, I'm going there"

Fuuma thanked the girl and approached Kamui. Kamui still ignored Fuuma when he took a chair nearby and sat across his table. He just continued stabbing his food. He knew Fuuma staring at him, and Fuuma would say some-

"Kamui,"

That's it. "Why did you avoid me?"

"I did not"

"And why did you lie to me? Seishirou-san didn't come to your house last night". Kamui flinched at this. Subaru must be the one who had told him. He needed to talk to Subaru later… but right now, the most important problem was Fuuma. "Kamui… if I did something wrong, just tell me"

"It's okay, Fuuma, really. I just feel so tired lately." It was true though. Since Kamui became one of the school's festival committee he'd been becoming increasingly busy lately.

"I'm sorry that I troubled you yesterday"

"It's okay and I was the one who wanted to come," somehow, Kamui could manage a smile and staring back at Fuuma. "Do you have any club activity today?"

Fuuma changed his relieved face to an apologetic one. "I'm sorry, but Saya-"

"It's okay," Kamui answered shortly. "You can go there today, and tomorrow and the next day too. You can go there everyday, Fuuma"

Fuuma felt something bad would come. Kamui very angry right now and that was bad. "Kamui, she will leave the hospital today, and-"

"Didn't I say that it's okay? Now excuse me, I need to go to my next class" he answered as a smile plastered on his face.

With that, Kamui walked out from his class, leaving his lunch box abandoned. Fuuma just sat there staring at his back, his guilt draining him.

..::tbc::..

* * *

tbc... and I don't know when will I read the next chapter orz

next time! Kamui become a kamuzilla? well as if anyone would read this but I hope so actually, silly me! Review please *bow*


End file.
